


Les Amants

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 A Priest Walks Into A Bar Coda, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Some piano make out sessions, Wing Scars, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Heart and Soul, Chloe didn't exactly go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Amants

The moment her callused fingertips hit his beloved piano keys Lucifer was lost. The Detective grinned in delight at the simple tune that echoed from the instrument.  He couldn't help the ghost of a smile that split from his lips when a shaky  _ Heart and Soul  _ emerged. It was light and airy, maybe even a bit childlike, just like her. It bounced off of the cold walls of his apartment, filling the room with a tight blanket of joy. 

Lucifer crossed his arms in mock arrogance. The way the Detective’s face lit up at his filled him with something new. He thought back to Linda's speech about loneliness and wondered if this was what it felt like to be...content. The Devil, damned eternally to a life of despair, was  _ joyful _ . The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Emotions made Lucifer weary of just how much the mortal world was impacting him: by how much the Detective impacted him. She made his whole world spin and distort. Lucifer felt intoxicated. He was drunk on their teasing, high on her laugh, and drowning under her passion. If Earth were the sea, the Detective would be his burning wings,  _ his salvation _ , plucking him from the raging tides of humanity. 

To Lucifer, the tight feeling growing in his throat was nauseating. The Detective may have started out as his new toy, but now she was his drug and attention was its fix. 

Not even sex made him grapple for air like the Detective caressing his beautiful piano did. She stroked it's ivory keys with the same compassion she showed her daughter. Lucifer didn't even care how sloppy the notes were. Even though he knew he could play it flawlessly, Lucifer was spellbound by the flawed rhythm flowing from the Detective. There wasn't a purer sound than the tune that tugged at his ears now.  Lucifer watched in wonder as her sly grin made the air around them grow tremor. The large front room shrunk until Lucifer's only world was the Detective and his piano.  

This was as far from lust as Lucifer was from Heaven. Lust wore off over time; it was just a simple spark. It made the windows fog but never a heart stop. Lust was a temporary bliss, what Lucifer felt was a distraction. The new feeling was cool, not hot like passion, but chilled like the early morning. It was the kind of coolness that inspired even the dullest of people. Cold wasn't the right word either, that was too intense. Soft... that's what it was; maybe even tender. 

Lucifer couldn’t decipher the emotion to save his life. It carved its way into his entire being, worming up into his heart and burrowing under his skin. A brush against his arm brought Lucifer out of his ponderings. The rest of the room fell back into focus at the hands of the Detective’s wide blue eyes. Lucifer blinked. The Detective was staring at him now, waiting for his next move. 

Slowly, as if in a dream, Lucifer uncrossed his arms and rested his fingers on the chilly keys. The grief of the days’ sins seeped into the instrument. When the first note resonated through the wood, the heaviness in Lucifer’s heart disappeared. The first line of chords that flowed out of him reflected emptiness. They cried out against his father as their keys remembered the priest who sat at the bench not six hours before. Then they smoothed over, recalling the session with Linda. Finally the notes rested on the present. They focused on the Detective, her skin glowing against the bar lights. His fingers shifted to a rhythm matching the Detective's happy tunes. 

His countermelody dedicated itself to worshiping her every note. The lower octave submitted to the Detective’s higher one, allowing her complete control. For the first time, Lucifer felt like he didn't need to drown his partner out. 

The song drew to a close and Lucifer felt the Detective snuggle closer; the heat of her skin seeped through the thin cloth of Lucifer’s shirt. Her fingers remained on the polished ivory but she had stopped playing. Lucifer shot a glance over his shoulder and his steady fingers faltered. 

In the yellow faded-paper light, the Detective's face was framed in gold. Flakes of glittering bronze caught in her eyelashes, dusting the apples of her cheeks with each sweep. The shadows exposed the deep hollow of her throat in dark honey. When her eyes connected with his, Lucifer felt the floor drop out from underneath their feet. The shining blue orbs regarded him with the same soft feeling that wrapped itself in Lucifer’s throat. He felt it force its way further down, towards his lungs, sucking the air from his lungs.

His fingers tumbled from his beloved piano and onto the Detective’s body. The fabric of her thin sweater was rough under his palms. Warmth radiated off of her small form like rays of sunlight. Lucifer laughed to himself thinking how she was his own little piece of sunlight. In the small space between them, Lucifer caught traces of her feverish state. 

She allowed him to brush his fingertips against all of the planes of her body. The Detective's skin was flushed cherry red wherever he chose to put his hands. In that moment everything was just the Detective. Lucifer wanted to worship her touch the only way he knew how. 

As he began to close the space between them, he felt her fingers pull him in. She sealed him in, entwining her hands in his shirt. Lucifer captured the Detective in a chaste kiss. The air left his lungs when her lips met his. The lump in his throat exploded, filling his veins with soft chilly waves. There was the slightest amount of pressure when he tried to pull away. 

The Detective’s grip tightened around his forearms, anchoring him. Lucifer took the hint and dived back into her. The coolness of his newfound emotions coursed through Lucifer as his lips crashed into the Detective’s burning ones. He heard the Detective groan in pleasure. The Detective surged into his chest, desperately craving more of Lucifer’s attention. A kaleidoscope of passion and desperation flashed against the backs of Lucifer’s eyelids in a sickening display. Small bursts of fireworks erupted with every new connection her hands made. Her legs tangled in his and they lost themselves in the shared euphoria. 

Lucifer's usually steady hands shook with anticipation as he wrapped her up in his arms and swept her onto the piano top. Her light form sailed swiftly through the air, catching Lucifer up in the momentum. The jumbling of keys fell on deaf ears compared to the sounds desperation that escaped from the pair. 

Caught in a haze of pleasure, Lucifer slammed his palms against the finished wood. The piano barely protested when he leaned his weight into it, praying to get closer to the Detective. A growl erupted from Lucifer as the Detective slammed up against his body. Her hands found their way into his silky locks, shoving her lips flush against his neck. The Detective playfully nipped at his skin; Lucifer purred in delight.

When she pulled back, the Detective’s blue irises were almost entirely obscured by her dilated pupils. The Detective’s mouth twisted into a sultry smirk before slamming Lucifer into the piano keys. A moan escaped his lips before Lucifer knew what was happening. 

This woman is going to be the death of me, he thought as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Lucifer set his sights down and trailed light kisses away from the corner of her mouth towards the base of her throat. To return the favor, a voice in his head whispered. 

The Detective jerked him closer, forcing another muffled groan from his mouth.

He bit down on the tender skin of her jaw. 

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer lost himself deeper into the Detective.

“ _ Lucifer.” _

His lips hesitated against her skin. “Mm?” Lucifer felt the Detective push him away. His limbs fell into a state of panic.  A flood of disappointment crushed through his system as Lucifer felt the chasm form between the Detective and himself. His senses slowly began to return to him as Lucifer peered up at the Detective. 

As Lucifer pulled away, a hand caught his wrist. Lucifer let the Detective reel him in once again and rest her sweaty forehead against his. 

“I don't really want sex,” she panted. “I'm sorry.” 

Lucifer released a sigh and offered a smile. “Right.” he began untangling himself from her limbs once again. Disappointment thundered in Lucifer's ears and he hoped to leave with at least a shred of dignity left.

By now both of them were disheveled and red faced. As he unwound her legs from his body, he felt the emptiness of his heart open back up like a gaping wound. He should have known the Detective would never want something like that. He kicked himself wondering why he still wanted it so badly. His skin longed to have her perfectly shaped fingers run themselves across it. The feeling of her lips clung to his swollen ones. 

A hand covered his. Lucifer watched in disbelief as the Detective drew it to her cheek, pressing it flat against the burning flesh. 

“Just because I don't want sex doesn't mean I don't want you,” she said gently. 

Lucifer felt rooted in place as she heaved herself off of the piano and into his trembling arms. His breath caught in his throat. No other person could do this to him like she did. The Detective made his newly mortal heart stop in ways he didn't know were possible. 

He nodded stupidly at her words, “Stay.” 

The single word held more innocence than all of his years as an angel combined. Lucifer felt perfectly fine with not having sex and it terrified him. In some dark corner of his heart, the very  _ thought _ mortified him. Gone was the slick player image. Raw emotion seared across his skin, hoping the Detective would understand.

“Okay.” she breathed, causing Lucifer to shudder.

Very carefully, as if she were made of glass, Lucifer gathered the Detective in his arms and carried her to his room. Her body curled around his in a painstakingly beautiful manner.  Lucifer dropped the Detective onto the cool silk sheets before sinking down next to her panting form. 

The Detective started into the depths of his pupils, ripping apart every wall he ever devised. She did it so easily it was like they hadn't been there at all.

Lucifer gravitated towards the Detective, enticed and adrenaline racing. She slid across the mattress and met him halfway, once again capturing him in a kiss. Lucifer let her probe his body, allowing her hands to discover every new crevice. He’d never let any of his call girls--and call boys-- touch him in the ways he let the Detective. She had complete reign over every aspect of his form, Lucifer felt her linger over his shoulders and skip over his clavicles. They climbed up and down the planes of his stomach and then came back towards his forearms. 

Lucifer shivered at her touch. Never before had he balked at a woman's touch; usually they buckled under his. He finally felt like he understood what Linda meant when she said power had to be given. Lucifer tried to hold power over so many people in his lifetime he never considered that one day one would hold power over him. The final gift Lucifer gave the Detective came in the form of submission. Her hands wound their way towards his scars at the speed of an oncoming freight train.

Lucifer's final wall shattered when she reached for his back. Lucifer flinched so hard he felt it echo through his bones. The Detective jumped away from him like a scalded cat. He felt her fingers hover centimeters above the fabric of his shirt. His scars screamed to be touched. They ached to be loved. Many late nights passed when Lucifer laid alone in agony at the hand so his scars. They cried for their missing limbs. The groves demanded a soft caress to soothe the pulsing pain that shot through his body. Although, his scars seemed to know that in his empty life, there would never be someone to hold such a task. With an air of finality, Lucifer made a split second decision. 

He hurriedly sat up and shrugged out of his shirt, letting it pool at his waist. Ashamed, Lucifer refused to meet the Detective’s shocked gaze. Instead, he pushed the garment off of the bed, and silently he laid back down next to the Detective. The ugly scars turned towards her.

Completely bare of his armor, Lucifer offered his whole self to the Detective. Not the shallow, playboy mask he wore but Lucifer the empty hearted lost soul. 

Tension sparked in the air. Lucifer held his breath. There was a feather of a touch and he shuddered. The simple tenderness of the gesture left him boneless at the hands of the Detective. Her fingers plunged into the expanse of his shoulder blades; Lucifer groaned in pleasure. His pain was fading, the emptiness was sealing.  

Lucifer buckled under her weight as a wave of relief rushed through his veins. 

The Detective’s fingers ran over the marbled scar tissue in wonder. The coolness of their pads brought promises of trust and vulnerability to Lucifer's troubled mind. He leaned into her touch, clamoring for more. 

The Detective ventured down the base of his spine and sidled closer. The room coated itself in a moment of silence. The darkness wrapped around their bodies, capturing them in a secure veil of velvet.  Lucifer felt her lips ghost across the scarred skin. A shiver ran down his skin. 

As the haze of sleep settled around his vision Lucifer thought about the Detective. She had stopped him in the church. Nobody had ever held that kind of power over him, it just wasn't possible. Lucifer wondered why he ever gave her power in the first place. The Detective had the Devil chained to her heart. Lucifer felt the soft silks underneath him swallow him whole. They fell into silence, afraid that if the other spoke it would break the connection. The pair laid out on his silk sheets, absorbed in one another. Lucifer allowed the Detective to trace mindless designs across his back until the night crawled into early morning. The navy sky threatened to disrupt their moment. The Detective’s hands left his body. 

“I have to get back home.”

Lucifer turned on his side to face the Detective, his eyes softening. His voice caught in his throat, leaving Lucifer to nod slowly. He watched her as she gathered her things, gave one last lingering touch, and wordlessly creeped out of his apartment taking a new piece of him with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so again shout out to my beta, go-away-dan! Thank you for dealing with me through this one, you edited (or lackthereof) this for me super fast! Also for any of you who came here for smut: sorry. I took context from the 1x10 promo. This title comes from one of my favorite paintings by the same name. The English translation is 'The Lovers'. And as always comment and show your starving writer some love!


End file.
